The contractor is responsible for responding to inquiries received from both professional lay audiences via telephone, mail, and e-mail. In addition, the contractor maintains the NEI publications inventory and handles publication distribution, including bulk orders associated with NEHEP and HV2010 activities.The scope of work includes funding for comprehensive assistance with the NEI Intranet including complicated web tasks such as maintinaining section 508 compliance standards.